One Man is Worth Your Tears
by kittykatwriter
Summary: Merlin reveal fic takes place right after Balinor Merlins father is killed. First FanFiction please review useful tips would be nice, please no flames
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **

**Ok this is my first story.. please no flames ? I know it wont be the best story you ever read but I'm learning? some helpful criticism would be nice :) **

**And I appologize for any spelling or grammer errors I am curently only working with WordPad no microsoft office at the moment= nospell check**

**This takes place right after Balinor Merlins father is killed, I'm preteding for the sake of my story that Arthur says "No man is worth your tears" to Merlin right after Balinor is killed Also I appologize if any characters are OOC**

**Now on with the story:**

* * *

"Merlin, No man is worth your tears," Arthur said, when he saw Merlin kneeling over the man Balinor the last Dragon Lord and admittedly Camelots only hope for salvation.

Merln looked up at him, with pure anger in his eyes, Arthur stared in utter shock, confused for he was so used to Merlins smiling face, had begun to think it was impossible for the youngman to frown let alone get angry."So you would not cry at your Fathers death bed?" Merlin said.

"What?!" Arthur shouted back at him, "What on Earth are you talking about Merlin?! This man is not your Father...he cant be." Could this man possibly be Merlins Father? No that was impossible clumsy incompetint Merlin could not be the son of a Dragon Lord/Sorcerer, could he? If he was would he follow in his Fathers footsteps?

"Balinor is my Father, or was now... And you tell me not to shed tears for him?! What gives you that RIGHT?!" Merlin shouted"

"I did not know! How is this man, your Father? that is impossible!" Arthur replied.

"After Balinor escaped from the king he came to Ealdor were he stayed with my Mother, he is my Father." Merlin said looking down at Balinor, his father, in true sadness.

"Why did you not tell me?!"

"How could I?! you would tell the king and he would have me execute for committing treason, you know your Father never listens to reason when magic is involved."

"Why? do you have magic?"

"THERE you are JUST like him, as soon as magic is added to the mix you loose your head your friends become enemies." Merlin shouted. Arthur took a step back Merlin was wrong, he was not his father and he never would be. If Merlin had magic that would be proof that not all magic was evil, because Merlin couldnt be evil could he?

"Merlin just answer the question do you have magic?"

"Yes I do, but how was i supposed to tell you?! 'Hey Arthur I have magic please don't have me executed?'and before you even start I am not evil, I use my magic only for good, I use my magic for you for Camelot in hopes of a better world in the future" could he be telling the truth? how could he ever be true he had lied to him, by the sound of it for quite a while.

"How can I trust you, you lied to me! How long have you practiced magic?"

"I have used my magic to save your life COUNTLESS times in the past Arthur! All of those tree branches falling on your enemies, their swords conveniently flying out of their hands, not to mention all of those times that you have passed out right after you defeated a MYTHICAL or MAGICAL beast! I had to kill all of them, with out me you would be dead 10000 times over! giving all of the credit to you! with out so much as a 'Thank you Merlin' and as an answer to your question I have been able to used magic since before i could talk I was born with it, its apart of me."

" But why, HOW? Why would you protect me I am the kings son he would have you dead with out blinking an eye?!"

"There is a prophesy the Druids have, about a Warlock named Emrys he is to be the most powerful Warlock in all Human history, a creature of magic itself, that warlock is destined to help and advise the Once and Future King to build the land of Albion and bring magic back to the land. I am Emrys and you are the Once and Future King. Our destines are entwined we are two sides of the same coin."

This was a new piece of information that quite baffled Arthur,he could not respond right away, he felt himself at a loss of whether or not he should believe this man he had thought of as a friend, and trusted adviser. had he ever even known him at all? What else had he lied about?

"What else was a lie, Merlin? What else isn't true? how could I ever trust you? how could you not tell me this? why didn't you trust me? Did you really think I could find it in my heart to have you killed?" Arthur said, thoroughly hurt now.

"Of course I did at first, I thought you were just an arrogant prat, albeit royal but still a prat. But then i learned you were so much more than that, that you were fair and just and would be good and faithful king, then I kept it a secret so you would not have to choose between me and your Father. How could I make you make that choice it would be selfish. Nothing else was a lie Arthur I SWEAR, you are a dear friend to me you have to believe me i would never betray you EVER I would rather die." Merlin proclaimed.

"Of course you would, you idiot it seems to be the only thing that you are good at." Arthur said, finding himself believing him, against all odds or logic, but this was MERLIN he would never betray him he was sure of that. Now that he knew about the magic everything started to click in his head falling into place it made sense he couldn't figure out how he hadn't seen it sooner.

"Yep seems like" Merlin replied snapping Arthur out of his reverie, "So your not going to turn me into the king?"

"Of course not Merlin, if I'm honest it makes sense, you the Druids they are both so peaceful, magic cannot be evil, from what you say magic has saved us at least as many times as it has attacked us."

"Magic is not evil nor does it corrupt, power, and circumstance do," and then Arthur understood why Merlin was the one in the prophesy he was the only one who could have such overwhelming power and still use it for good, who would not let it corrupt him. He had the kindest and purest soul Arthur had ever met, not that he would tell Merlin this.

"Come on lets start on our way back to Camelot we have much to talk about later, but in the mean time we have all of Camelot to save from the dragon."

"Speaking of the dragon... I may have set it free in exchange for him telling me how to breaking the sleeping enchantment... which may have led to me trying to poison Morgana because she may or may not be evil/corrupted by Morgause.. but it was for a good cause and I got my Fathers abilities as Dragon Lord now so Ill be able to fix EVERYTHING no problem, anyways we best be going we got a lot of ground to cover!" Merlin shouts as he runs up the hill from Arthur.

"MERLIN COME BACK HERE!" they really did have a lot of things to talk about, and apparently some more immediate than others, they could talk about them on the way to Camelot.

* * *

**Well there's my story :) hope you liked it ! Please review no flames some pointers would be good though!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I fogot to put this in last time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin if I did many things would have happened differently. **

**This was originally going to just be a one shot, but as it turns out I think it would be better as a two shot.**

"I'll be able to fix EVERYTHING no problem, anyways we best be going we got a lot of ground to cover!" Merlin shouted back to Arthur, and then he ran upthe hill, hiding his face from his friend. He had to be strong , for Arthur, and then he ran up the hill, hiding his pain from his friend as he was so accustom to doing. He had to be strong, for Arthurs sake. He took one more quick look behind him at the man he had only known for a short time, the man who was his Father. He turned back around and began running up the hill once more, they did not have time to waste they had to get to Camelot as soon as was possible.

"MERLIN COME BACK HERE!" he heard Arthur shout out behind him. He seemed to be taking evrything quite well better than he could have ever hoped, of course there probably was a bit of shock, it had probably not totally set in yet. Merlin just couldnt believe he had actually told him!EVERYTHING! After all of this time... It all just came tumbling out him, he just couldn't stop himself. He had been just so angry with Arthur for saying what he had even if he did not know what he was talking about, he let his anger overcome him. Of course he could never really stay angry at Arthurfor very long, it was impossible.

"MERLIN!" he heard Arthur shout once more from behind him. He probablyy had lots of questions for Merlin, not to mention he had to be sure that he would not tell Uther about his magic therefor sealing his fate. Merlin slowed down to wait for Arthur to catch up.

"Yes Sire? You called for me?" Merlin said in a mocking tone.

"Merlin, what did you mean about Morgana and the dragon?" Arthur asked once he had caught up.

And so Merlin told him, told him everything that was relevant at least, the rest could wait, he would save it for later.

They talked the whole day, Arthur for the most part interrogating Merlin relentlessly, after Merlin was sure he would not turn him into Uther he was happy to answer anything.

They set up camp that night in the woods and Merlin used his magic to light the fire. Arthur was stunned for a moment, tense, but when Merlin looked to him Arthur only smiled looked him in the eye with no fear, but cautious amazement, and was that? No it could not be. Curiousity? Could Arthur be curious about Merlins magic? "So thats how you're so good at lighting fires, huh Merlin?" Arthur asked although it wasn't so much a question as a statement.

"Yes I suppose so," Merlin replied with a sheepish grin on his face, as he served the King his supper.

"Merlin I just have one question, why do you work as my servant when you have such power, you could do anything you wanted instead you playa complete fool and put up with me all day. Why?" Arthur asked with a confused look on his face, "Don't say it's your destiny I know thats not the only reason. You tell me why you really do it?"

"Arthur I do this job because: 1: it puts me closer to you in your dayly life so that i may protect you and go were ever you go, of course that has to do with my destiny; 2 because you are my friend, it is in its own way an honor to serve you. Don't let that go to your head, you have a big enough ego already." Merlin replied with that sincere thoughtful look on his face that made him look far wiser than his years would surely allow. However when they finished their supper, Merlin just simply magiced the dishes clean. "I'll take first watch," he said once he was done.

"No, no, I can do it no problem. You had a very eventful and trying day Merlin you need some sleep."

"Arthur."

"What is it Merlin?"

"I wont be able to sleep today anyways, Arthur there is no point. I have a lot to think about anyways, I will call you if i get to tired or if anything happens Sire," Merlin replied with a strained voice, but if you knew Merlin as well as Arthur did especially now, you would be able to hear the sadness in his voice.

"Merlin what is it that is troubling you? Please tell me? After today you should know you can tell me anything, you must know that?" Arthur pleaded. Merlin looked away with a pained look in his eyes.

"Arthur, not only has everything I have ever known been turned upside down today by my telling you of my powers and our destinys, the prophesys, trust me I do not regret telling you in the slightest. My Father has died today Arthur, I only knew him for a short time and I do not claim to have known him well, but he was my Father, Arthur. I loved him as any other son would his Father. Yet, I do not have the time to properly grieve for him, we have to get back to Camelot as soon as is possible the lives of your people are at stake," Merlin let out in a rush, the distraught dripping from his voice.

"Merlin, I am so sorry, how could i havebeen so stupid, so careless! UGH, now i feel horrible how could I overlook this, not have read your face! I am so sorry Merlin," Arthur cried he was upset with himself for not seeing what Merlin was going through, what kind of friend was he?!He may always act like he did not care for the young boy who was his manservant but when in reality he trusted and cared for him above all others, regarded him as a friend and valued his judgement.

"Arthur do not blame yourself it was not your fault that you did not see, you always have been a bit thick," Merlin smiled slightly, "I am quite used to having to hide my thought and feelings from the likes of others, for that it is me who is sorry for yet again hiding things from you. I should have told you everything before this," Merlin said softly. Always reassuring putting Arthur before himself as always.

"Merlin, stop."

"Stop what Sire?" Merlin asked in confusion.

"Putting my feelings, my wellbeing before your own. There is no reason for it, please Merlin no more, you don't have to hide anymore at least not from me." Arthur assured in a soft voice.

Merlin looked up at him eyes glistening with unshed tears, "I know Arthur, I know, I thank you, you have no idea what this means to me."

"There is no need to thank me, Merlin, if our lives were switched I know that you would do the same for me. I hope to god that if I was in your place I would be able to make the same decisions that you have made Merlin all with no recognition, no thanks. I'm not sure I would have the strength, the courage, or the selflessness to make the decisions that you have made. I don't know if I could do it. Do you want to talk about anything specific?"

"No Arthur I think I'm fine now, honestly I'm used to less. Don't take that the wrong way it's fine its just how I learned to live through life. I know things will be different now and i am greatful for that. Always will be," Merlin said sincerely.

"Merlin as much as i hate to say it you need the sleep much more than I do, I can take the first watch and we will continue onto Camelot at first light. Please go to sleep Merlin," Arthur pleaded with him. Merlin reluctantly agreed.

As he layed down on his bedroll he thought about how different life would be now that Arthur knew about his secret, his magic. How much better life would be with him knowing.

**I hope this finishes the first part up a little bit I know it was a bit rushed I hope this fixes it. Also I hope the spelling and capitalization are better now :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW any pointers or tips would be welcome! :)**


End file.
